Blood Bond
by Krystalpup
Summary: Pureblood Hime and Kaname are bonded by blood, or so Hime thought. That is, until she finds out he erased her memories and killed her beloved brother. But why? She finds it harder than ever to trust this man who so easily lies to her. T for Violence
1. A Crimson Stain

**Okay, here's to my second attempt at a vamp fanfic! I wrote this during my swim meet (today XD) so we will see how it goes. Everything but Hime belongs to Hino-sensei! R&R please! Constructive Critism is very welcome!**

**Also, for the other one, I'm at a bit of a block and have decided to change a couple things... So, we'll see what happens .**

* * *

"Nii-chama?" the young voice echoed throughout the dark empty house. Little feet pounded quickly on the floor as the little girl ran around the house in a panic. Never before had her brother not answered her. Never before had he left her door open. Never before had the house been so dark when she was there. The darkness only seemed to multiply her terror as the once-familiar apartment she had lived in her entire life was made foreign.

"NII-CHAMA!" she screamed after a few more minutes of silence, the terror in her heart mirroring in her trembling voice. Tears were creeping up on her eyes as she opened every door in the house in a desperate search for her brother. The shadows were still in the house, the only light was provided by the half-hidden moon outside.

"Nii-chama, where are you?" she called out, sinking to her knees. Usually he was in his room at this time of night, or if he couldn't sleep he was in the kitchen reading a small book. An intense loneliness hit her full force. Tears easily spilled out of her eyes.

"N-Nii….." she couldn't even get herself to finish his name. A low moan caught her attention. Her head snapped up and in an instant she was running towards the sound. It was coming from the basement. Of course, the only room she hadn't looked in. Her breath came in quick gasps as she struggled to keep herself from crying. Her small hands reached for the doorknob and she could see her fingers trembling. There was an unsettling smell coming from the basement. She couldn't place it.

"Nii-sama…!" the cry was forced from her mouth as she entered the basement. Her brother was lying in a pool of blood in the center of the basement. The little girl was too busy trying not to faint to notice another presence. She staggered forward, unable to believe her eyes. Her tiny feet splashed in the blood, staining the simple white night shirt that fell to just above her ankles. The tears dried from her eyes as she was overcome with a terrifying sadness, and an overhwelming nausea from the horrifying scene before her. The depths of her loneliness was now deeper than ever. Her little 6-year-old mind seemed to realize he wasn't coming back. That he was never coming back again. She looked at his chest and barely recognized that there was a hole in his chest. Right where his heart should be, there was a gaping hole, showing straight through to the blood on the floor beneath him.

"Why?" the girl asked, confused. "Why you? Why did it have to be you? Why…." The girl babbled mindlessly, blankly following the trail of blood to the wall, where she took in the heart that was lying there, punctured by some kind of claws. Claws…. _Claws_. Her mind repeated over and over. Suddenly, everything snapped into place.

"W-who's there?" she called out, trying to sound strong. She was brave, you could give her that. However, her terrified eyes betrayed her. There was such a strong fear there, it was a wonder she could stand at all.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Murmured a young boy's voice. He emerged from the shadows, and the little girl's defenses unwound a little. He didn't look like he wanted to be here, and that helped a lot. He stepped forward to stand right in front of her.

"W-why?" she was trembling hard and she could feel her knees knocking together. She struggles to move her foot forward without falling. But she was unsuccessful, and fell forward, ending up grabbing onto the murderer for support.

"He was going to kill you." He said gently, stroking her hair soothingly. The young girl couldn't bring herself to hate him. The knowledge that he had brutally murdered her brother was obvious, but this boy's intentions were not.

"N-nii-sama wouldn't!" she protested quietly, unable to raise her voice. It made her feel much better since he was talking so gently to her.

"When he found out what you were, he was so disgusted he was going to kill you. Tonight, actually." He said sadly, as if it was the fate resigned to them all. The little girl backed unsteadily away from him.

"Never! You're a liar!" she shouted, finding her voice. Her eyes were so full of a broken belief, torn between this boy's sweet tones and her familiar brother, whom she noticed had indeed been acting strange the last few days. His words didn't make sense.

"I will never lie to you, Hime." He said, calling her by her first name. Startled at the familiar terms with which he was calling her, she looked straight at him. The boy felt as if she was looking into his soul, her eyes were so big and innocent. They swam with confusion. Her mind couldn't take it anymore, and her body shut itself down. She fell with a sickening splash into the pool of blood and the boy winced at the sound.

* * *

"Hey, wake up… Hime?" a soft voice lured her out of her deep sleep. "Wake up Hime, please…" the voice trailed off and said no more. Hime attempted to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. She couldn't do it. She sighed and let herself fall back into her meaningless dreams.

* * *

"Hime… You've been asleep far too long." The once-gentle voice was now sharper, and Hana felt herself being shaken. Hime groaned a protest. Her eyes fluttered open and she came upon a blurry image of a young boy with brown hair and lush brown eyes.

"Nii… sama?" she muttered, blinking her eyes in an attempt to see what was before her. She couldn't place it, but something was different. "Just… Just five more…. Five more minutes… I'll get up… promise…" she mumbled sleepily, attempting to prolong her time in bed.

"No. Get up." His gentle voice was hard now and he roughly took her hand and quite literally dragged her out of bed. Hime closed her eyes tight in a protest to the bright light streaming in from the window. It was way too bright. She had always hated when it was bright but this light was intense… It almost burned.

"Ow!" she hissed, cowering from the intense light. The boy nodded and walked slowly over to the curtains and looked out them for a moment before pulling them shut.

"Thanks." She muttered, relaxing and sitting on the bed. She blinked a couple times to clear her vision and realized she wasn't in her room. Only, as she tried to recall what her room looked like, she couldn't remember.

"Where am I?" she asked warily, immediately standing in a defensive stance on the bed.

"This is my room." The boy smiled, sitting on a red sofa at the edge of the room.

"… Who are you?" she asked, relaxing slightly but not sitting down.

"Kaname…. Kuran Kaname." He replied smoothly, holding her gaze evenly.

"Who am I?" she asked, unsure. She had no memories. She couldn't find them anywhere in her small brain. She sat down with a confused sigh but never took her eyes off of Kaname.

"Hime is your name." he answered her readily, looking at her closely, analyzing her every move.

"How come you know me…?" she looked at him suspiciously. How could he know if even she herself didn't know. "How come I don't?" she asked after his silence.

"You experienced a traumatizing event, your mind must have automatically shut down." He answered with little thought, as if he had been expecting this question. Hime didn't recognize that he was dodging his first question. She was too young, and tired, and distracted by this new information.

"Traumatizing…." She said absently, running her fingers through the fine strands of her golden honey-colored hair. Her green eyes wandered the room aimlessly, automatically memorizing every detail. She took a moment to sort through her feelings. Mainly it was the feeling of confusion, and that she was missing something. But there was another feeling. She felt _safe_. The boy Kaname's presence made her feel at ease. Her instincts told her she could trust him. Kaname watched her with a faint smile playing on his lips. She had such innocent eyes, it was like she didn't know the fate she was damned to.

Hime gradually became aware of a burning sensation. She couldn't place exactly what it was, but it was a desperate need for something. Her throat burned and her lungs seemed to expand too big for her chest, causing a tight pain. She gave a light cough to express her discomfort. She felt thirsty, but it was different than that. She felt a desperate desire, an immediate need, for something other than water. Water wouldn't do right now. Kaname could see her eyes grow crimson with the inevitable bloodlust, and he stood up and poured her a glass of water.

"Drink." Kaname ordered, handing her the glass of water and dropping some white tablets into it. A few seconds later the liquid turned into a sickeningly bright red color. Nonetheless, Hime's stomach lurched when she smelled it. Before she knew what she was doing her hand shot out and guided the glass in his hand to her mouth and she felt the cold liquid moving down her throat, instantly easing her pain. She sighed in pleasure as the tiredness drained away from her when she drained the last of the glass.

"Better?" Kaname chuckled, placing he glass on the counter. Hime nodded, feeling much more awake now.

"What was in that?" she asked quietly, sitting down on the couch next to him. Kaname couldn't help but notice how she sat as far away from him as possible, as if she wasn't comfortable sitting next to him yet.

"It was a substitute for blood." He said, looking down at her small form. She looked at him, mildly surprised, but then seemed to look down as if mulling it over in her mind.

"Why would I…" she trailed off, clearly puzzled. There was no denying the intense desire she had felt for the red liquid. But she couldn't remember if that was normal or not. As if reading her thoughts, Kaname gave a soft laugh.

"It is, of course, normal, especially for a pureblood like yourself." He gave her the answer to her biggest question so easily. Hime looked up at him in amazement. She relaxed her muscles and leaned against the couch, her body no longer angling away from him but toward him.

"Are you a vampire too?" she asked, the word automatically rolling off her tongue. She blinked her eyes at the foreign word but said nothing. If it was so natural for her to say than it must be what they were.

"Of course. I am a pureblood, like…" Kaname trailed off, seeing her eyes drooping as she quickly fell asleep by his side. He smiled distantly, a lonely look passing his face for a brief moment before he picked Hime up and laid her on the bed, covering her with his own silk sheets. He looked down at her innocent face tenderly, and wondered what nice dream she was having to make her smile. The second he had that thought, her face was contorted into one of intense fear and terror, and she groaned and thrashed about under the sheets.

"Calm down…" Kaname whispered softly, completely calm on the surface. But under his emotionless face his head was swimming with guilt. It had been more than a year and she was finally waking up. After seeing her so trusting and innocent today there was no way he could face telling her that he was the murderer of her beloved brother. Once she remembered, a lot of questions were going to need to be answered.

"Nii-sama!" Hime called out hoarsely. Kaname caressed her face briefly before disappearing, leaving her all alone to her nightmares to await his return.

* * *

**So, what did you think! Please tell me! I know I have a lot to work on here, but I'm doing my best! (After all, I'm still learning :P). Sorry about all the POV changes, btw, I know it's not very clear. It's a bad habit of mine to try and include the thoughts of what everyone there is thinking. Anyways, I have the next chapter done as well, so I'll probably be endlessly editing that and get it up in a few days maybe :)**


	2. Bonded by Blood

**All right! Here is chapter 2! I admit, it is a bit dull, but what can I say, it was needed. This chapter is her second encounter with Kaname, along with a few key events for later in the story. Please R&R! I need people to review so that I can know how I'm doing! If you don't, how am I supposed to know whether to scrap it or keep going?**

**Vampire Knight and all it's characters belong to Hino-sensei (Except Hime, who is alllll mine~!)**

* * *

"Who is that?" the murmurs began as Hime sat daintily at small table at the end of the room. Three years had passed since she had woken up. Now 10 years old, she had been well educated in the game of the aristocrats. Her appearance was rather stunning and rich for even an aristocrat. She was clothed in a dark blue dress that was shimmering with soft silver dust towards the bottom. A white gold necklace with a gorgeous sapphire embedded in it adorned her neck. Her golden hair was in a rather complicated bun that must have taken someone an hour to put up. Her bangs had been allowed out of the bun to help frame her pixie-like face. A transparent shawl that shimmered with both a blue and a light purple color hung around her slim shoulders. Her eyes were lightly dusted with a light silver and purple shadow that gradually faded off at the top, which offset her bright green eyes perfectly. It was her first party, and her first time with vampires other than her servants, and she had wanted to make a strong first impression. And she certainly was, with the regal way she was sitting, her back straight as a post, her eyes travelling evenly around the room, her emotions expertly concealed, she looked like royalty.

Kaname had shown up so suddenly, after his three year absence. The man she had only ever seen in her dreams after her first night meeting him. The whole experience had seemed to unreal, that she had almost believed it hadn't happened. But when he came again, he made her even more aware of the acute loneliness that was forever bothering the back of her mind. He had requested that she attended a party with him as she was formally introduced to the rest of the vampire world. Hime was unable to say no to Kaname, of course. She had been hoping to get a chance to meet other vampires her age, but it seemed that all the vampires here were older, the heads and elders of the families, purebloods, and other major players of the vampire world.

"And who would you be?" a bolder man asked, bowing low and smiling a cold, uncaring smile. Hime could tell he wasn't quite sure the level of respect she should be getting. But this man was clearly a man of power

"Call me Ichiou." He offered smoothly after Hime's momentary silence. Hime decided he was quite creepy and rather untrustworthy. Her eyes narrowed but she offered him an indifferent smile. He reached for her hand and gave it a soft kiss, his neat beard rubbing up against and irritating her skin. She resisted the urge to pull her hand away, instead waiting until he dropped it to pull it back to her lap.

"Pleased… to make your acquaintance." Hime said hesitantly, "I am –" she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. With relief, she recognized Kaname.

"She will be introduced to you all in a short time. For now, I ask that you refrain from causing the lady distress, she is quite important." Kaname said smoothly, his aristocratic atmosphere was quite different from his behavior before. He played the role of an indifferent noble perfectly. Hime blushed at the way he referred to her. He leaned in closer, his lips just an inch from her ear when he whispered to her.

Hime's senses zeroed in on the pulse that could be heard from Kaname's neck. _Thump-thump_. Steady and even, it throbbed in her ears. It brought attention to the burning hunger she was suppressing inside her. Not once had she ever drank actual blood.

"Be careful. To these men you will be nothing more than a pawn." He whispered, reaching a hand up and fixing a stray strand of hair. His words thankfully distracted her from the scary thoughts running through her head. The nobles looked strangely at Kaname's gentle touch.

For about an hour, she was subjected to a lot of staring and whispering, and was quite obviously the center of gossip. No one seemed to know who she was; a fact that Hime herself barely knew either way. All she knew was that she was a pureblood, of strong blood. She didn't even know her family name.

"If you would be so kind as to lend me your attention for one moment." Kaname called out, at the center of the room. All chatter immediately ceased and all eyes in the room turned to Kaname. "It is time to introduce you to this young lady." He said slowly, walking across the room to stand beside Hime. He offered her a hand, and she took it, letting herself be pulled up.

"Don't be scared." He whispered, so low that only she could hear. She nodded almost imperceptibly, already putting on a neutral mask. Over the last few years, she had become quite good at supressing emotions.

"This is Hime… Fujiwara Hime." Kaname introduced her, his voice emanating a quiet power. Hime inwardly gasped as she recognized the names from the textbooks. _The_ Fujiwara Family! She was descended from kings! A shocked silence was held in the room for almost ten minutes as the vampires examined the young girl standing before them. Hime felt like she was suffocating under the pressure of their probing looks and her excitement was forgotten.

"That's nonsense, the Fujiwara Clan all died. Years ago, the last of them met their unfortunate deaths." Ichiou was the first to break the silence. No one else denied what the pureblood had said though. They could feel the power she was unconsciously giving off. It was unmistakably the blood of the Fujiwara Clan. Hime clenched her fists nervously.

The Fujiwara Clan was the clan whose blood was nearly equal with the Kuran family blood. They had married into the Kuran family so much their blood was closely intermixed. They had an important hand in the building of the vampire society. They had controlled the council while they reigned. Their blood had been strong. But then they were all cruelly slaughtered by the council's dogs, seen as having too much power. The last of them was thought to have died over a hundred years ago. Even their influence in the human world was obvious. They had married into the Royal family many times, until the Shogun himself was a vampire from their clan.

"I hope that you don't mind." Hime giggled, her eyes showing an intellect far greater than her young appearance would suggest. She gave a controlling smile and the atmosphere in the room seemed to darken. Inwardly, Hime cringed as she felt the piercing glares of all the people in the room. Or at least it felt that way.

"She will, of course, marry Kaname, then? I expect that is the reason for you to bring her here?" someone called out, her voice rising above all the whispers. Kaname looked at the woman.

"That has yet to be decided." He said cryptically. "Hime and I have matters to attend to." He smiled coldly and held out a hand for Hime, who took it without question and was guided out of the room of shocked nobles.

"Parties aren't very fun." Hime observed as they walked out the door. Kaname remained silent. He opened the door of their waiting car for her, and she stepped in. He followed and shut the door, motioning with a flick of his hand to signal the driver to start moving.

"… Hime, be careful around them. They are all, Ichiou in particular, very dangerous." Kaname cautioned after a few minutes of silence. Hime nodded slightly.

"I felt that… I should at least show I was in control." Hime said boldly, leaning against Kaname with a sigh. She was obviously drained from the party, even though she hadn't done much.

"But you aren't in control." Kaname said gently, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. His hands travelled around her head and unpinned the complex bun. He watched her beautiful hair fall around her shoulders in waves. Hime sighed and closed her eyes for a second, breathing deeply in and out. He heard her breathing gradually slow, until he thought she had fallen asleep. Kaname stroked her hair lovingly, when she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Is it true what they said?" she asked suddenly, she craned her neck to look up at him, her innocent eyes upturned to look him straight in the eyes, something she hadn't done at all since she had seen him. Her eyes hadn't changed at all from when he had first met her.

"About what?" he asked, although he had an idea about what she wanted to know.

"About us having to get married." The look in her eyes was daring him to lie to her.

"You sound like it's a bad thing." Kaname teased, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. She glowered silently up at him, in no mood to be messed with.

"Seriously, Kaname!" she raised her voice slightly, not by enough to make it noticeable to human ears, but it betrayed her nervousness to the pureblood, whose hearing was much better than the human hearing. She sat up straight, attempting to look at him straight on, but still having to angle her head. She drew herself up to her full height but he was still a lot taller than her, and she found herself having to keep looking up at him. She backed away from him a bit so she could see him a little better. She narrowed her eyes as he kept playing with a strand of her hair. It was the only thing connecting them now, she observed, she was no longer touching him anywhere.

"Shh…" He said soothingly, reaching a hand out and pulling her closer, "It doesn't matter right now." She leaned against him and she decided to bring it up later, but right now she didn't really want to ruin this moment with a man she had only seen once before. She wondered if it was odd that she was being so familiar with him since she knew almost nothing about him. She had never felt she could be familiar with anyone else. The only other people she had known were her servants.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tightening of her chest. Her eyes widened as her throat quickly became dry and a burning sensation started up. Her breathing sped up slightly as she struggled to control her overpowering instincts.

_Thump-thump_. She breathed in shallowly, determined not to focus on the blood flowing through Kaname's veins available on his neck only inches from her mouth, nor the burning pain that was spreading across her chest like fire. The more she thought about _not_ thinking about it, the more aware of it she became. She looked down at her trembling hands, wondering if she could cover it up in some way.

_Thump-thump._ She curled her fists around the edges of his suit, causing Kaname to look down to see what was wrong. Hime hid behind the curtain of her hair, not willing to let him see the eyes she knew were crimson with her insatiable need for blood.

_Thump-thump_. "Is something wrong?" His voice sounded distorted, distant. It was as if she was not actually there, only looking in. Her movement aggravated her desire, making her even more desperate for the crimson blood.

_Thump-thump_. Hime shook her head vigorously, determined not to let him in on her bloodlust. Kaname caught a flash of red beneath the curtain of her wispy golden hair.

_Thump-thump_. She couldn't take it anymore! The blood taunted her, and she suddenly leaned in closer to Kaname, resting her head on his shoulder. She lifted her head up slightly, instinctively licking his neck as she lost control of her body. With a strange detachment she realized that what she was doing was wrong. She couldn't do this.

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise as her arms wrapped possessively around him. _Thump-thump_. His heart beat was speeding up, enticing her. _Thump-thump-thump_. He smiled and hugged her, encouragingly. He knew she had been denying herself fresh blood. He had been keeping tabs on her quite closely. He calmed himself down, waiting. _Thump-thump_. Hime opened her mouth and Kaname felt her fangs brushing his neck. _Thump-thump_.

"Why are you waiting so?" he asked softly. _Thump-thump_. Hime, suddenly coming to herself, backed away as fast as she could. She pressed herself to the opposite side of the car, her body shaking in revulsion.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" she said shakily, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"It's natural. It's okay, you can drink." He said kindly, reaching a hand out to her. She kept to herself, tensely keeping her body in check. She risked a glance up and was surprised to see him still looking at her. His hand was still outstretched.

"S-sorry…" she whispered, and suddenly she was right on top of Kaname, her fangs puncturing deep into his neck as she bit him hungrily. Her eyes glowed a deep crimson as she drank actual blood, warm and fresh, for the first time. She drank for what seemed like a minute, when she was suddenly lifted off of him by Kaname's gentle hands.

"Restrain yourself." Kaname reprimanded gently. Hime looked at him confusedly. Who was he to deny her blood! Not herself, Hime hissed at him, blood trickling down from her mouth over her porcelain white chin, and dripping off onto the car seat. Kaname's reassuring smile faded as he realized the effect the blood was having on her. The hungry beast inside her had been awakened by his blood.

"Hime, don't do something you'll regret." He said cautiously, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hime seemed to take it as an invitation because she grasped his wrist with an iron grip and pierced with her fangs the skin right over the vein, inserting her fangs and drinking greedily. A sharp slap rang through the air and Hime felt a burning pain on her cheek. She cried out when she saw what was before her. Not because Kaname had slapped her but because of the blood all over him.

"Kaname! I'm… I…" Hime tried to think of something to say but couldn't figure it out. Dumbstruck and not sure what to do, she stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry!" she cried, burying her head in her arms. She felt a bone-chilling stare from Kaname and looked up, startled, to meet glowing ruby eyes. Fear coursed through her, as a greedy look passed over his features momentarily.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump_… Her heartbeat quickened considerably. The look on Kaname's face showed that he noticed as well. He looked drawn to her. Hime, flinched away when he reached towards her, but then she stopped herself. She had just committed a taboo act; the least she could do was give it back.

"Kaname…." She whispered, lifting her hair from her neck, showing the unmarked white skin. His eyes travelled hungrily hungrily to the rapidly throbbing vein located just below the skin. With no hesitation, he closed his eyes and pierced her neck shallowly with his fangs. He showed great restraint, taking only a little of her blood. But it seemed to be more than enough to satisfy him. It was over in mere seconds, and as he finished drinking, he ran his tongue over the marks he made and backed up. Hime breathed out a sigh of relief and curled up at his lap, feeling very content.

"I'm sorry, that was despicable of me…" Kaname wiped the blood from his mouth, lifting her head up to inspect the shallow bite marks on her neck. They were already healing, and the newly-formed skin was a raw pink. Hime looked up at Kaname's neck and saw that although they were healing, she had pierced him very deeply, and probably quite viciously, and they were still bleeding.

"I couldn't stop myself." Hime breathed, to terrified of herself to speak loudly. She guiltily stared at the bloodied surface of his neck. Kaname noticed her gaze and smiled down at her reassuringly, as if to say it was okay. But it wasn't. She had just drank blood from him! She leaned up and licked the last of the blood trickling from the wound, and ran her tongue over it like Kaname had so that it would heal faster. Kaname didn't say anything more to Hime, but just looked out the window with a cold indifference.

Hime soon fell asleep in Kaname's lap. The night was beginning to come to an end. The first rays of sunlight barely started poking through the line of trees on the horizon. The car continued on four a couple more hours, and Kaname watched the sleeping girl diligently. When they came to a stop, he carefully picked her up and took her inside, placing her on the bed. She wore a tight expression on her face. Kaname assumed she was mad at someone in her dream.

He didn't know of the horrible recurring dream she was having, and the self-loathing that was building up in her for daring to attack Kaname. She had gotten good at hiding her expressions in the last 3 years. She no longer awoke with what were literally window-shattering screams.

Kaname left silently, he left her manner, and he also left her life for another four years. To Hime, Kaname seemed a distant memory, someone whom she knew was the only one she deeply cared about, but who was beyond her reach, and barely accessible to her. Someone she only saw once every few years.


End file.
